creativity_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
Poll Planet
Welcome to Poll Planet, where the number of polls is unlimited. When the page gets filled up, I'll make a Poll Planet 2. Don't know what to do? Just look in the source code and follow the source code of polls already up. Remember, the way to survive on this planet is to have fun! Would you rather... Never use technology again, OR Never eat sugar ever? Would you rather... Burn a valuable picture, OR Lose all your money? Would you rather... Have nobody remember who you are, OR Be alone for the rest of your life? Would you rather... Kill me, Mamba OR Burn the WOF series until there is no more WoF on Earth Favorite fruit? Bananas Mangoes Would you rather... Eat ice cream, OR... Eat sundaes Would you rather Go back to being a baby but with all of your knowledge and memories from up until now in your life, OR Immediately get all of your memories and knowledge from years in the future. Ex: You are 12, so you would get all memories of life up to age 24. How many of you ...(IRL) Are friendless Are lonely Are going through something Are in the middle of a relationship Have a wikicrush, but will never see her/him Are perfectly normal, thank you What's your favorite color? Red Orange Yellow Green Blue Purple Pink Shades of one of those colors When's your birthday? January February March April May June July August September October November December Have you read WoF? Yes No Parts of it If you have read WoF, do you enjoy it? Yes! Uh... no I like parts of it I've never even read it! Do you want there to be a WoF movie? Yes! No way! Movies wreck everything! No. Just no. Yeah, as long as it isn't CGI animated IDK Have you read HP? Yep! No Parts of it Have you seen the HP movies? Yep! I've seen all of them! Nope I've seen some/parts of one Which ship? Moonbli Winterwatcher Qinter Qwinterwatcher Which thing do you like the most? Dragons Grain Mango Mysteries Panda Star Tail Tutle Wolf Choose a word Apple Batter Cat Dog Echo Father Great House Ironic Jackel Kitchen Lemer Mother Never Opera Popular Quick Relaxation Song Title Unique Violin Water Xylophone Yo-yo Zebra How awkward is the latest ship, Pandywings? Super awkward Very awkward Awkward (Need I say more) Kind of awkward Not awkward I TOTALLY SHIP THEM SO WHY WOULD IT BE AWKWARD! What ship? Would you rather... Have everything you could ever want but be have absolutely no friends as a result Or have all the friends in the world but have nothing else What do you value more? Friends Family Pets Tech Books Games Food and Water (I don't anyone will choose this) Shelter (I don't think that anyone will choose this either) This wiki Or life Other Would you rather save (The others would be killed)... Clay Tsunami Glory Starflight Sunny Moonwatcher Winter Peril Turtle Qibli Would you rather kill... Winter Glory Choose a number 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 # Poll Planet 2 Category:Polls! Category:Completed Category:Random